C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon
by Alunothai
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Une énième version de l'hisoire du personnage de BOB Lenon dans Aventures, vu et écrit par une viewer.


**Bonjour! C'est mon premier post sur ce site, un truç que j'avais écrit il y a quelques temps, et à force de voir les gens poster leurs diffèrentes versions de l'histoire de BOB, bah je me suis dis why not? Donc voilà...**

 **(désolée je suis extrement mauvaise pour ce genre de discours alors je vous laisse plutôt découvir le texte :P )**

 **Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la review pour donner vos impressions!^^**

* * *

Il s'appelait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Nom à rallonge hérité de ses parents. Né de l'union d'un démon et d'une humaine, le jeune enfant hérita d'une part sombre de son père qui lui permettait de maitriser le feu. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse, avec son père adoptif boulanger et sa mère très aimante. Il connaissait aussi la vérité sur son vrai père et le voyait même de temps à autres. Bien qu'ils ne se voient pas si souvent, cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le jeune adolescent. C'était même son père qui lui avait montré son pouvoir. Bien qu'au début inutile puisque le feu effrayait le jeune bambin qu'était Balthazar, ses parents à la fin du cursus scolaire général, l'avaient envoyé dans une académie de mage pour qu'enfin il apprenne à contrôler son don. Tout se passa très bien au début. Il y entra à l'âge de 10 ans, en internat. Les cours de premières années étaient plutôt simples et la maitrise de son élément ne lui posa pas de problème. Cependant il n'y excellait pas non plus. Cherchant à tout prix à s'améliorer à se faire remarquer, féliciter et admirer, l'adolescent se plongea dans les livres et les parchemins. Durant 4 années il tenta en vain de se faire remarquer, ramassant seulement des remarques acerbes de ses camarades d'études. Au début juste des petites insultes « lèche-cul », « suceur de noix »… puis quand le fougueux Barnabé Lennon commença à leur répondre tout empira, des insultes on passa à l'intimidation, de l'intimidation aux coups tantôt physique tantôt moraux. Il était rentré dans une spirale vicieuse dont il ne pouvait à présent s'échapper. Même ses parents dépassés par les évènements ne semblaient plus lui porter d'attention, sûrement trop occupés à leur commerce. Et cinq ans que Balthazar n'avait pas vu son vrai père. Il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là pour l'aider.

Au fond, faire un peu de mal à ces gamins ne le gênerait pas. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir les détruire lui aussi. Les écraser un à un. Les faire souffrir autant qu'il a mal. Au fur et à mesure des coups sa vengeance enflait en lui. Sentiment profond d'un enfant solitaire non reconnu. Il entendait cette voix vicieuse s'infiltrer en lui, et chuchoter ces doux mots amer d'une vengeance tant rêvée. Tant mérité. Plus il grandissait et plus cette voix était présente dans son esprit. Perfide et rassurante. Vengeresse et aimante. Elle était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une présence qui l'accompagnait et le soutenait. Un démon qui le consumait de l'intérieur come un poisson qui s'immisce dans les veines et vous pourrit le corps de jour en jour. Il fallait qu'il sorte un jour. Il ne cessait de lui répéter. Il fallait qu'il le défende contre ces moins que rien. Qu'il les écrase tous. Mais ce n'est que peu après les 15 ans de l'enfant que sa partie sombre se manifestera. Assis en position fœtale après plusieurs coups de ceux qui étaient ses tortionnaires depuis bien un an maintenant, Balthazar senti une nouvelle force le submerger, l'inonder puis le noyer. Il se sentit basculer dans un sommeil apaisant et rassurant. Le démon avait pris entièrement contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux une vision macabre de ses camarades… anciens camardes, dont les cadavres éparpillés, déchiquetés et brulés jonchait le sol, qui avait prix une teinte rouge sang, fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. L'odeur fut dans un premier temps insupportable. Un mélange de sang et de chair fraiche calcinés. Puis ce fut l'odeur amer de la victoire. De sa victoire. Il était responsable de leur mort. Ils avaient tous brûlé sous son courroux.

Il se sentait fort maintenant. Remplit d'une énergie nouvelle. D'une énergie moitié démoniaque. Il se sentait libre. Il se sentait lui. Du dégoût il passa à l' sentit un rire naitre dans sa gorge. Il ne se retint pas et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Délivrant. Un rire si harmonieux avec son démon dont il savait à présent l'existence. Il était libre. Libre et puissant !

Sensation qui se stoppa un court instant à l'intervention des professeurs de l'académie. Ils voulurent tous l'attraper, mais le nouveau Balthazar Octavius Barnabé était libre. Personne ne pourrait l'enchainer de nouveau. Et d'une rage meurtrière, il décima tous ceux qui se tinrent sur son passage. Cette rage meurtrière ne le quitta pas pendant longtemps. Il était heureux dans ce qui lui semblait être une parfaite harmonie avec lui-même. Deux ans qu'il parcourait les routes, tuant sur son passage des centaines de gens. Deux longues et belles années d'une pseudo-harmonie. Maintenant, à l'attente du nom de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, tout le monde tremblait. Il était redouté, craint, et ça lui plaisait. Un soir froid d'hiver il jeta son dévolu sur un petit bourg animé. Il sourit à l'idée de son départ dans les flammes le sang et les cris. Mais pas ce soir. Le cops de l'humain était peu résistant et là il devait le laisser se reposer un peu. Il marcha un peu puis poussa la porte d'une auberge très accueillante. Le feu dans l'âtre réchauffait l'intérieur de la pièce. La chaleur s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements lui faisant pousser un soupir satisfait. Il demanda une table et une chambre à l'aubergiste, puis s'installa confortablement autour d'une bière. Il s'éloigna un moment, pour laisser l'humain se reposer. Une bière suivant l'autre, le Lennon se retrouva vite avec une jolie femmelette entre les bras. D'un commun accord ils se dirigèrent dans une de leurs chambres. Arrivé à destination et l'alcool aidant il sombra dans un sommeil qui lui sembla lourd mais peu reposant. La femme était jolie et naïve. Il allait bien s'amuser cette nuit, lui pendant que l'autre dormait.

Finalement la nuit fut courte mais le réveil difficile. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Surement dû à la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Cependant la première chose qui l'interpelle vraiment à son réveil fut une forte odeur de sang et de chair brûlé. Une odeur qui pourtant auquel il devrait être habitué, mais ce matin il lui manquait quelque chose. Il leva la tête interloqué. Il remarqua rapidement l'origine de l'odeur. A l'autre bout de la pièce le cadavre désarticulé de la joyeuse jeune femme d'hier soir, pendait accroché à deux pauvres bouts de ficelles attachés aux poutres du plafond. De larges plaies béantes traversaient son corps fin. Le sang sur les plaies avait séchait. Il remarqua le visage crispé de douleur de celle qui fut sa compagne de fortune d'un soir. Mais qu'avait-il fait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains tentant de toutes ses forces de se souvenir. Souvenirs qui vinrent rapidement. Souvenirs douloureux qui éclatèrent en milles morceau dans son cerveau. Ce n'était pas le premier cadavre qu'il voyait, et encore moins une situation qui semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ces souvenirs… Des souvenirs qu'il ne lui appartenait pas à lui, Balthazar. Ils appartenaient tous à « lui ». Son démon. Celui avec qui il pensait vivre en parfaite harmonie. Erreur fatal. Depuis le début ce n'était qu'un leurre. Pour le tromper et le contrôler. Il n'était pas puissant. Il était faible. Faible et méprisable. Son premier réflexe fut d'enfouir au plus profond de son être, le diable avec qu'il cohabitait. Avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il pensait à tous ce qu'il avait détruits. Au village, aux gens, à la vie humaine. A sa vie. Sa vie qu'il avait détruite. Il voulait être un mage reconnu, il était un monstre craint. Il sentit la tristesse l'envahir et il poussa un long râle rauque de solitude. Un appel au secours pour quiconque l'avait entendu. Mais personne ne sera plus jamais là pour l'aider. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pris d'une lassitude extrême il se releva et se traina en dehors de la chambre. De la ville. Loin de toute forme de vie humanoïde. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers une épaisse forêt de Pins. Alors là seulement, il s'allongea sous un arbre. Dans l'espoir de mourir rapidement. Après tout il ne méritait pas mieux. Tout au plus de crever comme un vulgaire animal. Il devrait subir le même sort que tous ceux qu'il avait froidement assassiné. Mais il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que la mort n'arrive. Quelle le délivre. Mais elle ne venait pas. Même au bout de deux jours. Alors la mort aussi ne voulait pas de lui ? Etait-il pourri à ce point ? Un rire moqueur s'éleva soudain dans la forêt peu fréquentée. Il se releva.

Très faible, il entendait son démon hurler en lui mais il ne craquerait pas. Pas de nouveau. Il s'appuya sur un tronc pour faire un pas. La meilleure idée qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment était de retrouver de quoi manger et boire. C'est donc d'une démarche boitillante et peu rapide, que le demi-diable se dirigea vers le village le plus proche. Mais ce n'est qu'après ce qui lui sembla des heures et des heures de marches, qu'il aboutit enfin à un village. Son ventre criait famine et il ne sentait plus sa langue tellement celle-ci était sèche. Il puisât dans ses dernières forces pour franchir le seuil de la porte avant de s'écrouler sur un des bancs d'une des tables de l'auberge. Ce jour-là il mangea pour deux, et but il ne sait combien de litre d'eau. Ainsi rassasié, il paya gracieusement l'aubergiste avant de s'en aller décider à prendre la route le plus rapidement. Il devait partir loin. Trouver un moyen d'expier ses fautes. Maintenant c'était à son tour de payer, de souffrir. Apprendre à « lui » résister. D'un pas convaincu il se dirigea vers la sortie du village, achetant quelques denrées pour son voyage, ainsi qu'une nouvelle robe de mage simple mais rouge. Et pendant trois années, il parcourut ainsi les routes, agrandissant sans cesse ses connaissances et sa maitrise de lui –même. Au début il avait l'impression que la réputation de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé le suivait partout. Heureusement que l'on connaissait seulement son nom et pas son visage. Mais petit à petit, avec le temps sûrement, la population avait oublié ce nom. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas au Pyromage. Il se sentait mieux maintenant. Quand on lui demandait de l'aide, celui-ci ne se faisait pas prier deux fois et se montrait tout à fait volontaire. Cherchant à tout prix à ce qu'on le reconnaisse pour ses bonnes qualités, son intelligence, sa bravoure et sa « bonté ».Il en avait de nouveau besoin. Que les gens l'admiré pour ce qu'il est et ce qu'il fait. Ce pendant sa vie n'était qu'un long voyage solitaire. Ni malheureux, ni heureux. Il comptait payer ses fautes aux centuples prêts avant de mourir quoique cela lui coûte. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir avant.

Seulement voilà, un jour qu'il traversait un village, une inquiétante rumeur monta jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le lugubre tueur Balthazar Octavius Barnabé avait encore frappée. Une ferme et ses habitants retrouvés brulés aura été le crime du démon presque oublié. A l'entente de son nom Il prit peur et fronça les sourcils. Il était absolument sûr de n'avoir rien fait. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette mystérieuse nouvelle. Il fallait qu'il jette un coup d'œil lui-même. D'après le dernier paysan interrogé la ferme se trouve à quelques lieux de là si on traverse la forêt, mais le chemin plus long si on prend la route. Décidé à éclaircir ce mystère au plus vite Il s'engagea dans la forêt d'un pas empressé. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il avançait rapidement, en trottinant. Soudainement il se stoppa à l'entente de voix. Il n'était plus du tout seul. Il se tapi dans un coin de la forêt observant les trois étrangers arriver. Ils étaient trois, un homme en armure doré, un boulier dans le dos, une épée à la ceinture, grand juché sur un bel étalon et qui semblait éclairer le groupe. Assurément un paladin. Derrière un nain marchait d'une allure rapide malgré ses petites jambes. Ce qui surprit Balthazar était le bras d'acier qui remplaçait le bras gauche du nain, une technologie naine, conclut-il. Et fermait la marche, un homme encapuchonné et masqué dans un manteau tout de bleu. Sa démarche était souple et ses mouvements fluides. Pas humain. Un elfe ou alors un élémentaire… assez probable pensa le mage. Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il retint son souffle et se fit aussi petit qu'il pouvait. Ils semblaient se disputer sur la bonne direction à prendre. Le Paladin pestant contre le nain et son prétendu sens de l'orientation « parce que maintenant ils étaient vraiment perdu », ce à quoi le nain répliqua « qu'il valait mieux ce chemin au milieu de la forêt plutôt que l'ancien chemin ». Lorsque le groupe fut quelques mètres plus loin Balthazar se permit enfin de respirer. Un instant après il entendit l'étrange groupe se stopper. Seulement quelques chuchotements incompréhensibles à cette distance. Un court instant de pose puis une voix grave et imposante se fit entendre «Qui que vous soyez montrez-vous parce que j'chuis pas très patient » braillât-il. Aussitôt le mage pencha pour la voix du paladin… étrangement. Alors d'une démarche qu'il voulait calme et posé il sortit de sa cachette pour faire face aux autres voyageurs qui le fixait sur les gardes. Alors d'un ton jovial Balthazar déclara :

« Salutations compagnons ! Désolé de vous avoir espionné mais les bandits grouillent dans le coin et on est jamais trop prudent ! Il se trouve que je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur solitaire qui s…

-Ton nom ! Le coupa brusquement le paladin.

-Bob ! Je m'appelle Bob ! Improvisa-t-il ne voulant pas donner sa vraie identité.

-c'est pas beau comme nom, tenta de chuchoter l'homme en bleu au nain

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-AHAH ! S'exclama-t-il d'un demi-rire forcé, comme vous je voyage !

-C'est ça au milieu de la forêt ?! Prends-moi pour un pigeon ! s'écria le paladin mécontent

-Oui il se trouve que j'aime les forêts. Répondit Bob légèrement agacé

-Et sincèrement ? demanda posément le nain qui prenait juste la parole

-Je me rends à une ferme non loin de là, qui aurait été brûlée, dans l'unique but d'enquêter de plus près ce formidable mystère, répondit Bob d'un ton enjoué

-Ah ! Alors nous sommes dans la bonne direction ? Il se trouve que nous voulons aussi nous y rendre demanda le nain plus détendu

-Oui Messire nain !

-Grunlek. Accepteriez-vous de faire le chemin jusqu'à la bas avec nous ?

-Ce serait un plaisir et un honneur.

-Théo ? Shin ? » Le dénommé Grunlek semblait demander l'avis à ses compagnons de voyage.

Théo ne répondit pas, grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de « chemin » et « orientation » puis continua à avancer ignorant royalement le nain. Shin, lui, après un rapide haussement d'épaule emboita le pas au Paladin. Alors Bob ferma la marche aux côtés du nain qui lui semblait fort sympathique. Et de suite ils s'engagèrent dans une discussion sur la technologie et la magie. Apprenant au reste du groupe qu'il était un mage envoyé en mission d'enquête. Il leur fit croire, qu'il était un mage de l'académie de haut niveau, affirmant qu'il recherchait en vain le diable. Grunlek demanda des précisions sur leur ennemi commun. Détails peu compliqués à fournir puisqu'il en était lui-même le coupable. Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait les crimes du « diables », B.O.B revivait ces moments douloureux qu'il aurait aimé enfouir au plus profond de son être. Pourtant, jamais il ne cessait d'y penser. Chaque jour, chaque matin quand il se levait, quand il marchait, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, il y pensait. Il pensait à tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Et le temps qui s'écoulait lentement, le faisait un peu plus souffrir chaque heure. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans cette drôle de situation, à sa propre traque avec de curieux chasseurs. Il aurait presque pu en rire si la situation n'avait pas été dramatique. Il en rira plus tard. Du moins il espérait pouvoir en rire plus tard. Ses objectifs maintenant, étaient de ne pas se faire démasquer et résoudre ce problème d'usurpation. Profondément plongé dans ses pensées il ne releva pas le lourd silence qui s'installait. Ce n'est que quand il remarqua que la forêt semblait moins dense qu'il brisa le silence pesant.

« Je crois qu'on nous arrivons bientôt, engagea-t-il d'un ton, qu'il espérait, ne traduirait pas son anxiété

-Ah ! Je commençais à douter de votre chemin Bob ! s'exclama Grunlek, rassuré

-Et bien, vos craintes sont dissipées maintenant

-Oui, pressons-nous, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en finir »

Ils s'empressèrent donc d'arriver à leur destination. Théo et Shin marchaient un peu plus loin devant eux, et Bob fermait la marche à quelques mètres de Grunlek. L'arrivée à leur destination ne se fit pas tarder, et c'est sur un paysage de ruines noirâtre et d'habitations détruites que les voyageurs tombèrent. B.O.B s'avança. Le vent balayait les cendres qui recouvraient le paysage. Il se plaça au centre pour observer les lieux. En tout cas au moins trois bâtiments avaient brûlés. Une grande ferme vraisemblablement. Il s'approcha de ce qu'il restait d'une grange. Les cadavres calcinés de plusieurs animaux gisait ici et là. Un peu plus loin, une deuxième grange moins grande. Après une rapide inspection, il constata ce qui devait être, avant un espace de stockage pour la nourriture. Il fit volteface. Il en était sûr ! Ce n'était pas un feu d'origine magique. On pouvait voir à plusieurs endroits, sur les fondations des bâtiments, où avait pris le feu. Incendie criminel. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Ouf. Un problème de moi à régler. Rassuré il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers les trois aventuriers présent avec lui, quand soudainement, l'entité qui l'habitait, poussa un mugissement intérieur. Pendant un court instant il eut l'impression que tout son corps explosait. Que ses poumons étaient arrachés. Ses muscles déchirés et que sa tête implosait. Il s'était déjà manifesté mais jamais aussi fort. La douleur fut insoutenable pendant quelques instants. Mais il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Il prit quelques temps pour se calmer. Finalement au prix de durs efforts il réussit à calmer son démon intérieur. Il s'accorda une petite pause puis se retourna pour faire face aux aventuriers. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se stoppa net. Quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Le demi-élémentaire avait cristallisé une flèche, et son arc était bandé en sa direction. Juste à côté le paladin avait dégainé son épée et s'était mis en garde. Le nain semblait aussi en position de défense. Tous les trois le fixés sir Bob; appréhensif et interrogatif. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis comprit. Le demi-élémentaire avait dû sentir son entité maléfique. B.O.B se gratta la tête et sentit deux bosses proéminentes de chaque côté de son crâne. Merde. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à se transformer. Bon bah au moins s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de sa nature… ils savaient à présent. Fixant le paladin, il tenta, d'une main anxieuse de cacher les toutes petites cornes naissantes. Il tâta rapidement son dos. Pas d'ailes. Ouf ! C'était déjà ça. Un long silence pesant s'installa. Chaque camp attendait un mouvement offensif de l'autre. Balthazar tentait de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. S'enfuir ? Non. Ils le traqueraient. Attaquer. Non plus. Ils étaient trois et lui seul, puis le démon était pas mal excité. Parler ? Pourquoi pas, mais ses adversaires n'avaient actuellement pas une tête à parler avec un démon. Il observa le paladin qui lui fixait le prétendu Bob, prêt à bondir au moindre geste. Cependant, l'imposteur-mage semblait aussi circonspect qu'eux et ne semblait pas vouloir réagir. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout !

« Vous nous avez dupé, déclara d'une voix froide et imposante le Paladin

-Non… enfin si… pas vraiment, répondit maladroitement le susnommé B.O.B

-Si vous ne voulez pas mourir maintenant donnez-nous votre identité ! Imposa-t-il l'épée toujours en avant

-Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas totalement menti, je suis un mage qui enquête pour son propre compte, car malheureusement je n'ai pu finir mes études et obtenir mon « diplôme » et/

-Bah non, vous avez tué tous vos professeurs et avez été renvoyé de l'académie puis recherché pendant longtemps avant de disparaitre, interrompit la voix cassante de Shin

-Mais on vous retrouve enfin démon ! Compléta le nain Grunlek impassible

-…. , abasourdi le demi-démon ne savait que répondre

-Déclinez votre vrai identité, redemanda Théo qui n'avait pas compris les insinuations de ses amis.

-B.O.B, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, Expliqua Grunlek en fixant intensément Balthazar.

-LE Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ?!, s'étrangla presque Théo en baissant son arme

-Oui. Celui-là même qui a massacré des villages entiers, répondit Shin d'un ton si glaciale qu'un frisson parcourut le dos de Balthazar.

\- Mais faut qu'on le bute alors, s'exclama Théo

-Ben oui, tu vois bien qu'il a recommencé, s'indigna Shin en montrant les vieilles bâtisses brûlées

-Mais il ne ressemble pas du tout à la description ! S'énerva Théo, On était censé trouver un Démon avec des cornes, des ailes, et tout le reste, genre hyper vénère, pas un pauvre mage crasseux gringalet de pacotille !

-Regarde ses cornes Théo ! Désigna Grunlek ! Il est en train de se transformer !

-Alors sans vouloir vous interrompre messieurs, oui pour tout le reste mais une seule chose : JE-N'AI-PAS-BRU-LE-CET-ENDROIT ! Cria Balthazar en enflammant ses mains énervé par la fausse accusation

-Comment vous croire démon ? demande calmement Grunlek qui recula, près à attaquer

-Il suffit de regarder au pied des fondations, on voit très nettement que c'est un incendie criminel, pas de la magie ! Non mais parce que sinon il aurait vraiment mais vraiment tout tout brûlé !

-Il ? releva Shin

-Qu'importe tu vas payer pour tes crimes passés », déclara solennellement Théo en levant son épée et en s'approchant de lui.

Balthazar vit le demi-élémentaire et le nain se placer derrière Théo, prêts à le défendre. Mais de toute façon il ne comptait pas se battre. Les mots de Théo l'avaient percutés de plein fouet. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Depuis le début il était une erreur. C'était de sa faute. Pleins de gens étaient morts à cause de sa lâcheté. Il n'était pas humain. Et maintenant il devait mourir. Ce serait idiot de se battre maintenant alors que la mort venait à lui. Elle était là toute proche. Une échappatoire à cette vie de crimes de douleurs et de solitude. Alors que tout lui revenait, il vit que le paladin le chargeait épaule en avant épée en haut prêt à abattre le monstre qu'il était. Soulagé il baissa ses mains et les éteignit. Triste il attendit le coup qui marquera sa fin. Il aurait vraiment aimé accomplir de grandes choses, découvrir le cratère de fond en comble. Mais il ne méritait pas vivre. Le coup vint. Brusque. Violent. Le paladin l'avait percuté de tout son poids, le chargeant de son épaule gauche. B.O.B sentit les plaques de l'armure lui fracasser le nez et le sang couler. Il gémit quand une ou deux de ses côtes se brisèrent envoyant une décharge de douleur dans tout son être. Il se sentit basculer en arrière. Toujours vivant. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il percuta le sol dur, se tenant le nez d'une main, et les côtes de l'autre. Sa tête cogna par terre, la douleur s'intensifia. Il n'arrivait plus à inspirer. Paniqué il enleva la main de son visage tenta en vain de respirer. Le coup lui avait coupé sa respiration. Il paniquait. L'air manquait. Une douleur vive le pris à la jambe. Le Paladin avait dû lui donner un coup. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait que la douleur. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il n'était plus que douleur. Le moindre de ses os semblaient le bruler d'un feu dévastateur. Le sang rentrant dans sa bouche augmentait sa difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. Et ce n'était que vengeance ! Maintenant il recevait tous les coups qu'il avait donnés. S'il pouvait rire, il se moquerait de lui-même à gorge déployé. Sûr ! Il tressaillit. Son autre lui tambourinait dans son corps. Sortir ! Sortir ! Douleur ! Sortir. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Mettre fin à la douleur. Mourir… Sortir. Ah ! Douleur. Douleur. Il devait sortir. Se libérer. Faire que ça cesse enfin. Des larmes de douleur et de rages coulaient sur les joues en sang de B.O.B. Puis plus rien. Il sentait cette effroyable douleur le quitter. Il mourrait enfin. Entre ses larmes il lui sembla qu'il sourit. Une douce sensation de chaleur le parcourait. Comme un feu doux. Il se sentait apaisé. Puis cette voix qui lui parlait depuis quelques temps. Il se concentra. Il tenta de comprendre.

« Je te jures encore une fois que si tu te transformes je te butes ! Vraiment alors, putain, respires et reviens parmi nous ! » Semblait s'époumoner le paladin

B.O.B repris conscience. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il ne sentait plus de vives douleurs mais son corps entier l'élançait. Il ne tenta donc pas de bouger. Le paladin le regarda intensément. Les mains posées sur lui, une épée à portée. Il le sentit se détendre. Une vive douleur dans le dos lui indiqua que ses ailes de démon se rétractaient. Il s'était transformé ? Mince. Il n'avait même pas remarqué.

« C'est bon les mecs, il reprend conscience ! Quelques instants et il pourra s'asseoir, dit le paladin en s'adressant à ses compagnons

-Alors je vais chercher les bières »

C'était la voix de Grunlek un peu plus loin derrière Théo. Il leva sa main au-dessus de lui de manière à la voir. Quelques écailles et de longs ongles témoignaient de sa transformation récente. Il s'autorisa à observer les alentours. Le paladin se tenait non loin de lui. Un peu sur ses gardes, mais plutôt détendu. Assis en tailleur il semblait attendre patiemment… lui. Il ne sentait plus une aussi vive douleur à ses membres cassées. Le paladin avait dû utiliser un sort de soin. Vacillant, B.O.B réussit à s'asseoir et s'appuya contres des pierres non loin de lui. Il scruta un à un Shin et Théo. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ?

« J'ai les bières » s'exclama joyeusement Grunlek en s'asseyant entre Shin et lui.

Il en tendit une chacun. Même à B.O.B. Grunlek, l'ouvrit, bu une gorgée puis le regarda.

« Alors tu nous racontes ton histoire? demanda-t-il joyeusement à B.O.B

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? lança-t-il aussitôt, surprit par l'enchainement des réactions de ces personnes

-Pour de multiples raisons… répondit Théo, Tu pleurais comme un gosse par terre, en disant que tu ne voulais pas mourir, et que ce n'était pas de ta faute si ton démon te possédait. Puis comme ça, t'as pas un gueule de méchant démons c'est tout, et je fais ce que je veux ! s'énerva un peu le paladin

-Okay… répondit le mage dubitatif

-Donc tu nous racontes maintenant ? Le pressa le nain

-des bières ? demanda Bob peu surpris en décapsualnt la sienne

-Ouais, ça n'a pas l'air joyeux ton histoire donc…. » Intervint Shin pour la première fois depuis le début du dialogue.

Bob, sourit face à la curiosité de ces surprenants compagnons de Beuverie. Il les regarda un à un. Un lien silencieux, étrange, semblait l'unir maintenant à ces aventuriers. Il but une gorgée puis il commença à raconter le début de son histoire :

« C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon. Il s'appelait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Nom à rallonge hérité de ses parents. Né de l'union d'un démon et d'une humaine… »


End file.
